


El origen de Todd

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: La vida de un barbero [1]
Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos sabemos quién era Sweeney Todd… pero ¿exactamente en qué momento dejo de ser Benjamín Baker, para transformarse en Sweeney Todd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El origen de Todd

-Déjame salir…-No otra vez. Nuevamente era aquella fría voz que invadía sus pensamientos, en aquella obscura celda que era su prisión.

-No… no puedo dejar que tomes el control…-Aquello sería fatal, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Vamos, tú sabes que lo quieres, te ayudare a escapar y obtendremos nuestra venganza, tomaremos la vida del juez, se la destruiremos, igual como él lo hizo con la nuestra…-Aunque aquello sonaba extremadamente tentador, no debía aceptar…

-Tú sólo eres un demonio que anhela sangre, no puedo dejar que salgas…-Definitivamente tantos años de prisión le habían hecho perder poco a poco su cordura.

-Vamos, deja de jugar al tipo bueno, tú y yo somos la misma persona. Yo sé que tienes sed de venganza y de sangre… pero tú eres muy débil, Benjamín, deja que tome tu lugar… Haré que el juez pague por lo que nos hizo…-¿Realmente podía confiar en aquella voz?... Sabía que no ganaba nada con negar sus pensamientos, quería ver al juez muerto… tratar de recuperar su vida… volver con su Lucy y Johanna, pero él nunca se atrevería a matar a alguien, no él, no Benjamín Baker.

-Sólo… sólo debes matar al juez… después yo volveré a tomar el control…-¿Tenía alguna otra opción?... pues no, aquella voz podía ser su única salvación de aquel infierno en que se encontraba.

-Como quieras… ahora déjame salir…-De lo último que fue consciente era de cómo la luz de un rayo alumbraba su celda y como frente a él había un hombre de ojos cafés, los cuales estaban llenos de odio y desprecio, de piel pálida, la cual contrastaba con su cabello negro, en el cual había un mechón blanco, pero después de eso… todo se volvió obscuridad.

-Mmm… muy buena elección, señor Baker.-Su voz sonaba cargada de sarcasmo. Aquel cuerpo, que anteriormente estaba sentado en un rincón de la celda, ahora se erguía con una sonrisa de maniático en los labios.-Sweeney Todd se ocupara de todo…-Cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras soltó una fuerte carcajada…

Muchos años en aquella prisión habían hecho que aquel barbero ingenuo desarrollara otra personalidad… una que ni él mismo conocía a la perfección… Era aquella que tenía todo el odio que habitaba en su ser, esa que estaba dispuesto a matar a quien fuese por conseguir su venganza… Era aquel demonio creado únicamente con el fin de vengarse, el demonio de nombre… Sweeney Todd.


End file.
